Linda
Linda Mellinda is one of the five high school students trapped in the haunted abandoned village alongside classmates Ira, Shelly, Doni, Yayan, and their teacher Ms. Siska. She is the main protagonist and the only playable character of DreadOut and its DLC. Personality Linda, nicknamed "Lin" by her close friends, is a quiet teenager, yet very strong willed, brave, and tough. She doesn't enjoy voicing her opinion in situations and dislikes to hear constant unimportant (to her) chatter (evidenced how she got annoyed when Ira begins to monologue on how they met). Despite the fact that she's trapped in a living nightmare, she keeps a cool, calm and collected demeanor, sometimes appearing almost emotionless, though she still shows signs of being intimidated and scared at times. Throughout the game, Linda doesn't panic or get surprised easily, which is a great asset for her as she needs to keep a focused and calm mind to survive. She is also shown to be quite stoic and tough, rarely expressing her distress and terror, even when being chased down by a hostile ghost. Linda usually has a straight face in any given situation and most of the time having a rather unreadable expression. Linda is rarely seen smiling, most of the time retaining a solemn, sometimes irritated face, implying that she may be quick tempered. Linda seems to dislike losing and had childishly pouted after Ira had won the patty-cake game and slapped her on the cheek, in which she responded with playfully strangling the latter. She also retains a sense of humor, like pretending to be possessed in front of Ira and gesturing the "blah blah" hand as Ira was reminiscing about their past. Despite her tendency to pout, Linda is very selfless and very willing to boldly put herself on the line to protect the ones she cares about, especially her best friend Ira. As Ira said in the Act II Trailer, Ira reveals Linda always seems to be extremely paranoid about keeping check with everyone and everything all the time, which might imply that she is scared of losing people and things close to her, a fear possibly stronger than fearing for her life. This fear is supported when she collapsed in exhaustion, fear, and guilt after witnessing Doni and Shelly's death. When feeling her friends are threatened, Linda may even get a little aggressive and defensive, one time even attacking her girl scouts teacher with a rock, who had dressed as a Pocong, when feeling Ira was threatened (in reality Ira was just a bit scared). Appearance Linda has the appearance of a young seventeen year old teenage girl. Throughout the game, she wears a white collared shirt with a knee-length blue skirt, which is her typical school uniform, as well as a pair of black shoes. She has her black hair tied in a pony tail, with a long bangs on both side of her face, mostly on the right side. She has dark brown eyes, but on occasion, her eyes will flash red to indicate future spiritual events (as seen in the beginning of the game). Linda also wears a silver necklace around her neck at all times. In both the Demo and the Game, she is shown carrying a red bag with a black strap slung around her shoulder. She uses her black smartphone (IrisPhone), or a camera (SLR), to battle hostile ghosts and help her navigate through dark environments. See Article: Linda/Costumes Linda also has a total of eight costumes. They can be accessed at the beginning of the game via the car's trunk. In Ending 2, when Linda escapes to society, she is now completely different from her original look to the point that she almost seems unrecognizable. Linda now wears a red hoodie with white straps and knee-length black shorts. She also has cut her hair so it's just over her shoulder. Although still retaining a red bag and her IrisPhone, Linda seemed to have gotten a new Red Bag because there is a slight difference. History and Game Early Life Little is known about Linda's life prior to the start of the game, other than she was born and raised reminiscent to that of an average child. Which implies that she may have a regular family like parents. At one point in elementary school, she befriended Ira and became best friends, eventually going to the same high school together. And she seemed to get along well with Shelly, Yayan, and Doni as well, though it wasn't known how long Linda knew each of them. Sometime during a field trip with some of her classmates and her teacher, she fell asleep, which leads up to the events at the start of the game. ''DreadOut'' Act 0 - Prologue In the Demo/Act I Prologue, a sleeping Linda wakes up in a rocking chair. Looking around, she finds herself in a dark room. Hearing her phone ring, she goes to retrieve it. She finds it on the floor and Linda finds that Ira was calling her. Answering her, Ira 's panicked voice asks for Linda's location, but then morphs into a demonic message. The phone switches to the Camera and Linda finds that she sees a Kuntilanak through the lens, which causes her to jump back in shock. Looking around, Linda begins to look for a way out. Outside, she sees Ira in the distance, but approaching her causes Linda to have a massive headache. Linda wanders through the town, haunted by the Kuntilanak she had seen earlier. After finding out how to defeat the ghost with her camera, it leaves her alone. With her phone, she finds a hole in the wall and finds herself in a different part of the village . She enters a house where a Locusts begins to bother her, but she manages to get rid of it after she takes a picture of it. Linda then enters another house and finds a dead end with hanged bloody teddy bear in the room. Returning where she came, she finds Ira standing at the end of the hallway. Ira asks why Linda is here and the player is given a choice of what to answer. Either way, it causes Ira to run off upstairs after telling Linda to follow her. Linda finds her facing a corner on the top floor. With Ira refusing to turn to her, Linda turns to leave, but then Ira morphs into a Kuntilanak and "kills" Linda, which gives the player the first experience in the Limbo. After waking up from the apparent death, Linda hears crying and goes downstairs. Linda finds Ira crying, claiming that she couldn't leave the village. Ira then tells Linda she was the only one that could leave and that she needed to leave. She gives Linda the keys to the exit of the village. Linda then goes outside, entering a graveyard and being attacked by two Pocong. Upon defeating them, she spies a set of three candles. After taking a picture of them with her camera, a battered and bloody body falls down from the sky and reaches out for her. Linda then awakens, realizing that it was just a nightmare and finds Ira staring comfortingly at her in the car next to her. Act I Linda, awoken, is frightened after she experiences a strange dream (as seen in the demo). She is greeted by Ira, who smiles comfortingly at her. On the way home, the group ends up at a broken bridge. While Ms. Siska ponders on whether to find a way across or to go back the way they came and find another way, Doni finds a way to the other side and runs off. The player then has the decision to go ahead with Doni to explore the town or stay with Ms. Siska, Shelly, and Yayan at the entrance and explore the school with them. Ira will follow Linda in whatever decision she decides to make. If Linda chooses to wait and observe the entrance with Ms. Siska, Shelly, and Yayan, they will arrive at the entrance of the abandoned village, with the name of the village scratched out. Ms. Siska then decides to round everyone up and return to the car and back home since Doni had run in ahead afterwards. The group explores the town while trying to find Doni, where they finally meet up in front of an abandoned school. If Linda chooses to go ahead in with Doni, he will briefly comment on how the village was abandoned, but nothing particularly special happens. They approach the school, where Doni and Yayan run in to explore, followed by Ms. Siska and Shelly. Meanwhile, Ira and Linda sit on a bench outside while waiting for the others. Ira reminisces on the time she met Linda, much to Linda's displeasure and annoyance. After a sum amount of time, the two realize the group inside have been gone for too long. They then meet up back at the entrance, where Ms. Siska realizes that Yayan has gone missing. The group re-enters the abandoned school to look for Yayan, failing to notice Ira 's sudden strange erratic behavior. Abruptly, darkness consumes the school and Linda suddenly finds herself alone in the dark and locked inside the school. Linda makes her way through a hallway where she finds the keys to the exit around a Babi Ngepet's neck. Avoiding the rampaging boar demon, she heads upstairs where she encounters a Sundel Bolong at the end of the hallway. After taking a picture of it's back, she defeats it, allowing her to continue on to search for the keys. Later she locates a locked closet, which she deems suspicious, and she decides to look for the key to unlock it. After a clue from a mysterious photograph she had taken near the top of the collapsed stairs, she locates the closet key on the bottom floor and returns back to the closet and unlocks the door. Linda then enters an eerie room filled with mannequin heads with wigs and scissors hanging from wires. Upon approaching, the doll in the crib in the corner, she is attacked by the Scissor Phantom, who nearly cuts her head off using a large pair of scissors. Trapped in the room with the furious phantom, who believed that Linda was threatening it's 'child', Linda is forced into a grueling battle against the angry spirit. After defeating the Phantom, it drops a pair of scissors. With the scissors, she goes to cut the rope of the Babi Ngepet 's neck after finding it asleep in one part of the school. Linda goes to the exit to unlock the door so she can escape, but is blocked off from going to the entrance using the other hallway or using the stairs by an invisible force. She is suddenly pulled into an endless hallway with a Demit Lorong coming closer and closer to her position, no matter where she runs. Using her IrisPhone she manages to find a hidden door in one of the hallways and escapes before the ghost can get to her (if the player fails to go through the hidden door before the Demit Lorong comes, Linda will be killed and transported to the Limbo. After being revived, the player is then given a chance to go through the hidden door to escape the endless hallway. Finally making it to the exit, she is suddenly knocked down by the Mysterious Lady in Red, who blocks the entrance with a sticky white substance. Linda runs away, going through various corridors to escape her, ending back at the exit again. The Lady then sends Locusts to attack Linda, disarming her from attacking using her camera, but Linda makes her way back to the exit again. One more time, The Lady throws rats onto Linda, where the young girl is disoriented from moving correctly. Linda makes it back, seemingly defeating the Mysterious Lady in Red with her camera. Linda finally unlocks the Exit, looking frantically around before shutting the door and possibly making her way to escape. Act II Linda frantically escapes the school and finds herself in a courtyard; however after walking around a bit, Linda realizes that she was boxed in by the walls around her. After a moment of wandering around aimlessly, she is attacked by Tuyuls. She attempts to fight them off, but they overwhelm her, taking both her red bag and her phone. The Tuyuls escape with both objects and Linda goes to try get them back. While on the way to find the Tuyuls who took her bag and weapon, Linda comes across Doni. She attempts to talk to him, but Doni knocks her away. Realizing that her friend is posessed, Linda frantically scrambles away. After a brief chase through the village, Linda manages to block off her posessed friend by hooking an umbrella in the door so it would hold him back. Arming herself with only an umbrella, Linda tries to find a way to escape. Before a few moments, she is attacked by Doni again, who has caught up with her. After hitting him with the umbrella she escapes into a train station. After a grueling cat and mouse game with Doni, she finally manages to escape into a train car, only to be cornered by Doni.The Second Sister, the ghost who possess Doni chokes Linda, first through him, then with her own hands. After Linda nearly dies from choking, she manages to escape into the next car, where debris manages to protect her from the Second Sister and from Doni. While watching the debris falling, the Second Sister posses Doni again, only to crack his neck, killing him, in which Linda cries in shock over her dead friend. Linda miserably gets up with a heavy heart, trying to keep herself together, despite the fact that she couldn't save her friend. After walking a short distance, Linda collapses, obviously depressed over Doni's death and unable to continue. She falls asleep for a short moment before a mysterious hand grabs her wrist waking her up. It is revealed that one of the deceased corpses in the train car has woken her up, giving Linda the opportunity to use the SLR, an abandoned Camera. Standing up, Linda hears the sounds of her IrisPhone taking pictures and goes to retrieve it. Turning around, Linda finds the Tuyuls playing once again with her bag and phone near the exit of the train car. She chases the Tuyuls away with the SLR and goes to retrieve her belongings. Before she could exit the train car, the Tuyul Centeng appears and after a brief fight, Linda retrieves both her bag and her phone and exits the car. She enters a cave and exits the other side, only for the sun to rise, much to her surprise. Linda stumbles upon a seemingly safe heaven with other women around and a watchful guardian above keeping watch. After sensing a supernatural vibe, Linda manages to solve the puzzle regarding the three candles and when it suddenly becomes night again, Linda knew something was wrong. A path opens up and Linda walks across it, finding the supposedly benevolent guardian floating in front of her. Taking a picture of the guardian, it reveals itself to be the Pocong Radja and a Boss Battle ensues. After a grueling battle with the Pocong, Linda is picked up by the creature. Doing nothing, Linda watches the Pocong Radja perish and she gets up, only to be confronted by the Mysterious Lady in Red. Despite her efforts to defeat the Lady in Red, Linda is soon overwhelmed and sent to the Limbo. Linda wakes up to find herself in a different place from where she passed out and decides to follow the path. After a moment or two of walking, Linda stumbles upon a Medical Firm, where she hears crying. She observes a strange bulk of clothing that is crying, but is elated to find out that it was just Shelly, who had hidden herself away. Shelly is elated to find Linda and immediately hugs her, quickly asking for the whereabouts of her friends. With Shelly talking to fast, Linda finds herself unable to answer the question and hears mysterious footsteps approaching. Linda puts herself between Shelly and the mysterious footsteps, ready to defend her friend and nervously awaits the newcomer. A hand appears in the doorway and Linda prepares to defend both herself and Shelly, only revealed to be Ms. Siska, who is injured. The teacher briefly states Linda and Shelly's name and collapses, leading to Shelly and Linda helping Ms. Siska recover. Linda tells everything that happened to Shelly and Ms. Siska tells her that she didn't know what happen to Ira, she tells Linda to save Ira. Linda leaves the medical firm leaving Shelly and Ms. Siska inside. Outside, she sees Ira standing and then running away, leading Linda somewhere. Linda gets inside a cabin and sees Ira with a doll called Suzie. Ira talks to Linda (If the player chooses the wrong dialogue, Ira will be killed by Suzie or the Third Sister) Returning to the Medical Firm, Linda finds Shelly is already killed and Ms. Siska is nowhere to be found. After mourning Shelly's death, Linda heads to the mansion and encounter the Second Sister again. After defeating the ghost in the mirror hallway, Linda faces the Second Sister after she attempt to open a main door in the first floor. After defeating her for the second time, Linda now can enter the door which lead her into a room with a big mirror with fake reflection in it. In the "duplicate room" Linda finds a key which can be used to open the dress room where she will face the Second Sister for one last time. After eventually defeat the Second Sister, the mirror in the room will be broken, revealing a secret room which lead Linda into Lady In Red/the First Sister's room. There, while Linda sitting in front of a mirror, The First Sister approaches her from behind, taunting her. Linda then dragged by her own reflection (possibly made by Lady in Red's power) in to the mirror, entering a mirror realm After escaping the mirror realm, Linda regains her consciousness and find that she has returned to the abandoned school. From here, Linda has two choices: enter the school to battle Lady in Red and Demit Pintu or leave the school and escape the town. The choice will determine her fate at the ending. Ending 1: Wrong Turn Linda escapes through the Village exit, running frantically away from the village. Eventually she runs into some police officers, who were presumably looking for her missing group after failure to return home from the field trip. Exhausted, Linda reports to the officers, who decide to send her home via one of the patrol cars. On the way home, the Mysterious Lady in Red suddenly appears in front of the car, causing the patrol car to crash, leading to the death of both the police officer and Linda. Ending 2: The End is the Beginning is the End Linda collapses and Ms. Siska comes over, with a strange wound on her neck and a what appears to be an infant wrapped in a bundle. She whispers something in Linda's ear before roughly shoving her head and walking away. While Siska walks away, a snake's tale is protrudes from the bundle. Upon seeing this, Linda feels sick and throws up. Sometime later, Linda is shown to have somehow escaped the town and returned to civilization, now having shoulder length hair instead of her ponytail and a completely new attire. She walks along the streets of a city listening to something on her headset, seemingly controlling the people she passes by. Linda stops at a bus stop and looks at the camera, taking off her head set where she slightly winces in pain. She open her eyes and Linda stares at the straight ahead, her skin growing paler and her eyes glowing red. However, if Linda manages to prevent Ira's death, instead of listening to the ending music, it is revealed that Linda is actually listening Ira's voice mail, having listened to it at least 2208 times, supposedly to suppress her new powers. Ira tells Linda that it was their turn to be keepers of the darkness. Realizing that her powers were leaking and she was unconsciously stirring the darkness in humans as well as ghosts, Linda opens her headsets, accepting her fate as the new Lady in Red. Keepers of the Dark After being pulled in to the mirror by her own reflection, Linda finds herself trapped inside an unknown realm. Linda found that there are Eight doors which will take her eight different realms, ruled by various evil spirits: *Kami in Room 101 *Beloved Horse in room 102 (Zook during the second coming). *Zook and KOIL (if Linda collect all notes from NerdDeath) in room 103 *Nine Tails in Room 104 *The Beast in Room 105 (And Haunting Of Child). *Ceramic Woman and Susuk Lady in room 106 *Seeing Blind in room 107 *Tragic Dancer in room 108 (Sophie Connected To Room 102). After exploring all realms and banishing the evil spirits, a secret door openened, bringing Linda into the final realm where she challenged by the Serpent Mistress. Ending 1: Linda manage defeat the serpent mistress and was teleported to the keeper of the darkness door. While walking towards it, she notices the spirit she had banished looking at her. Shortly, a similar outfit (same as the spirits) with determined head chooses Linda. After reaching the door, she went in and become the keeper of the darkness. Later, Ms. Siska shatters the mirror and sees Serpent Mistress groaning in pain and turned white and pale (with her hair) along with her ears (pointy). She smiled and attack her in the end (which explains her wounds). Ending 2: Linda banished all the spirits and touch through the mirror. She found herself at the entrance of the school much to her surprise. Skills and Abilities Skills As a young teenage girl, Linda is shown to be physically to be quite athletic, able to run far distances before slowing down to catch her breath. Other times, she is shown with to be quick and flexible, able to dodge or avoid some attacks made by hostile ghosts. Linda is also quite dexterous, able to flip up her camera before snapping up her phone to take a picture of a ghost. She also has some skill in survival, evidenced by how she managed to survive and "escape" from the school in Act I, which Linda has possibly learned while she was in Girl Scouts when she was younger. In Act II, when Linda hits Doni with the umbrella, the umbrella snaps in half from the force of the hit, revealing that Linda is physically somewhat stronger than she appears to be. That or the umbrella was so old and rusted that it would break easily when used as a weapon. Compared to others her age, Linda has a very strong mentality, able to keep calm and focused mind in situations where a normal person will panic and mentally break down. This skill allows her to have a better grasp of a situation and then adapt to it so that she may reach her goal. If knocked down, she will quickly recover. Abilities Linda possesses a strong sixth sense, which is the ability to see and sense ghosts & supernatural beings. She may also sense items worth picking up. With the aid of her Camera or Smartphone, she is able to combat hostile ghosts who threaten her, although having to be at a close range to damage them. On some occasions, her eyes will flash red and she will be warned of spiritual events later on, which is shown prior coming to the abandoned village . Although unknown whether or not it is tied to the story line, when she "dies" in the game, usually by being attacked too often by a ghost, she is transported to the Limbo, revived, and given a chance to start over from where she died. In the true ending of DreadOut, if the player manages to prevent Ira's death, it is revealed that Linda has inherited the Lady in Red's powers. The powers prove too strong even for Linda to control, having to resort to clinging to the only connection she had left, Ira, to suppress it by listening to Ira's voice mail. After the urge grows too strong, Linda has to release the power by taking off her headsets. With her skin grown pale and eyes glowing brighter red, fully succeeding the Lady in Red. Relationships Shakira "Ira" Irawati Ira is Linda's best friend. They met on a cloudy day in Elementary School, when they were failed to be picked up on time. Ira claims that afterwards "they clicked straight away" and remained best friends ever since. At one point in time, the two best friends became girl scouts. One of their teachers dressed up as a Pocong and freaked Ira out. Feeling that her best friend was being threatened, Linda would threw a "boulder" at him in order to protect Ira . Linda and Ira are very close and extremely friendly to each other and are comfortable enough to lightly hurt each other without the other getting mad. An example was when Linda and Ira were playing patty-cake and Ira slapped Linda on the cheek, where then Linda responded by lightly strangling her. Ira has stated that Linda was just like her personal bodyguard, implying that Linda had protected Ira many times before. Ira affectionately calls Linda "sis", which is the shortened version of "sister" which could mean that Ira thinks of Linda more as a sibling than just a best friend. However in the conversation with Suzzie (Third Sister), the ghost reveals to Linda that she knew 'nothing' about Ira and that it was pitiful that she didn't even know her best friend's phone number. Linda is able to prove Suzzie wrong if she gives the ghost Ira's Phone Number. Later in a voice mail, she reaffirms that she was indeed keeping a secret from Linda and was the reason why she couldn't leave the village. It is unknown what the secret is and why Ira is so unwilling to tell Linda. Instead, she merely tells Linda that it was their turn to become the keepers of darkness. The turmoil in their relationship rises briefly when Linda tries to run away from reality and return to her normal life. After Linda tries to run away from the reality of the village, she is struggling to keep her new powers she had inherited from the Lady in Red in check. She does it by clinging to the only and closest relationship she had left, Ira. Linda tries her best to suppress her powers, unwilling to bring about the curse that destroyed the Lady in Red's village, resorting to listening to Ira's voice mail over 2208 times, showing her strong relationship with her best friend. After it proves futile and Linda accepts her destiny as Ira would have it. Doni Maulana Doni is one of Linda's classmates. He is rarely seen interacting with Linda, but is shown to be comfortable enough to call her by her nickname, 'Lin', instead of her full name. Doni is relatively friendly to her, but it is unknown whether or not Linda treats him the same way as she slammed the door on his head in the first cinematic. It is slightly implied that Linda might act bossy towards him due to the fact that she prompted him to clear the bushes. When Doni dies in Act II when the Second Sister snaps his neck, Linda becomes visibly distraught over the death of her friend, audibly crying in shock. She becomes noticably more depressed and solemn from then on, showing her guilt of losing her friend as well as hinting her strong attachment towards him. During an eerie chat with a possessed Ira, it can be heavily hinted that Doni was already dead upon possession. Lady in Red The Mysterious Lady in red is one of ghost who targets Linda for some unspecified reason. She continues to battle Linda, often proving too powerful for Linda to handle. Linda is apparently intimidated by her and tries to avoid her at all costs throughout the game, even getting a little aggressive with her. Later it is revealed that she wanted Linda to be her successor as the keeper in darkness. It is assumed that Linda doesn't want this and even tries to run away into society, trying desperately to continue living normally, despite already having inherited the Lady in Red's powers. It is unknown what happened to her family as well as other relations afterwards. However through, Ira, the Lady in Red manages to establish Linda's destiny as her successor. As Linda was already struggling to keep her powers in check in the post-village events. Trivia * Linda's name has curious meanings, both relating to a 'pretty serpent' when put together. ** The name 'Linda' means 'beautiful' or "pretty" in Spanish. However, the name may also originate from the germanic word 'lindi' ''meaning 'serpent'. ** Linda's last name 'Meilinda' (also can be spelled as Melinda) means 'black serpent' or 'sweet serpent'. * Linda is the youngest individual in DreadOut at age 17. And frankly the shortest due to comparisons in heights. * Although Linda's hair is often depicted as black most of the time, some promotional art and concept art reveals that Linda having dark brown hair. It's possible that Linda has some Dutch ancestry as the Dutch colonized Indonesia for at least 300 years. * Throughout Act I and Act II, Linda has not spoken at all. It could be that she is a ''Silent Protagonist, which is a protagonist that doesn't have any dialogue except for some interjections and short phrases. ** It is also possible that she is a Selective Mute, which is someone who can talk on very rare occasions, but chooses to remain silent, usually because of traumatic event in the past. ** Though Linda is not heard talking ever in the game she has an entire conversation with a possessed Ira. And the player has to go through selective dialogue that determines the course of the game and Ira's fate. Though the words and phrases are selected, her voice cannot be heard. * When flipping through Linda's journal when going to the "Files", there are beautifully drawn sketches implying that Linda might have some skill in drawing. ** It's possible that these sketches are early concept art for DreadOut * Linda is very similar to Bayu, from the DreadOut Comic Spinoff. It is possible that they are counterparts: ** Both are able to fight back from the ghosts (Linda using her phone/camera and Bayu using his Flashlights and eyes) ** Both have someone they can consider as a 'sister' (Linda & Ira and Bayu & Kiki/Nia) ** Both are targeted by a mysterious woman (Linda is targeted by the Mysterious Lady in Red while Bayu is by the Stall Vendor) ** Both are thought to be the only definitive survivors of their groups (Linda lost all her classmates and teacher in the village, while Bayu lost both his sisters and parents in a car accident which only he survived) * Linda is the only character with the Blood Type O. This might be a reference to the Ouroboros in the DreadOut Logo. Like the Ouroboros' meaning, which is to repeat again, Linda is the catalyst to repeat the Lady in Red's curse again. ** It is unknown if her blood type is (+) or (-). ** Blood Type O is a rare blood type. In Asia, 39% are (+), and only 1% are (-). * In the third person view, when the player looks at Linda's face, Linda's head will move either left or right. Gallery lindafull.jpg|Linda early alpha concept I. cover-dreadout.jpg|Linda early alpha concept II. Linda Demo preview.jpg|Linda early demo concept. community_image_1400859537.jpg|Linda artwork I. Linda_meilinda_selphie.jpg|Linda artwork II. Linda-Meilinda-02.png|Linda CG Render. lindanecklace.PNG|Linda's Necklace. Item tas.png|Linda's Bag. linda's sig.png|Linda's Signature. 19 buku-texture-2.png|Linda's Journal texture. Linda prototype for-resin.jpg|Linda's action figure prototype. Linda Magazine.jpg|Linda on the cover of the Indonesian game magazine. pcgi.jpg|Linda on the cover of PC GAMER Indonesia. 11029563_1548241958798740_7742355739347874244_n.jpg|Linda on the PC game cover. Category:Female Category:Characters